


Like a Snake In The Grass

by MeteorMika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Come, BDSM, F/M, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Uniform Fetish, force sensitive reader, smut in later chapters, snake charmer!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorMika/pseuds/MeteorMika
Summary: An exotic creature smuggler and her partner are arrested by the First Order. Rather than being executed for her crimes, the General has other plans for her.





	Like a Snake In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like, don't expect frequent updates lol.

It was a relatively normal day in the trading post. Bodies of all shapes, sizes and species bustled about, selling and buying wares. Spacecraft parts, weapons, animals, and even people were sold in this market, and the planet’s government paid no mind to its inner workings. For many years it had been this way, a complete haven for merchants of all types of illegal wares, that it, until recently. The First Order had begun poking its nose into this sector, looking for something. Nobody knew just what it was they were searching for, but many sellers of artifacts and collectibles had been disappearing lately.

On this grey, dreary day, you sat complacent in your little shanty of a shop. Though you had a roof over your head, the rain seeped into your very bones, dampening your layers and layers of clothing. Your father had started his noble business of exotic animal smuggling, and you had since taken it over. Your childhood friend, Dax Leroun, was your partner in crime; he provided the ship and you split the profits. You dealt in all sorts of animals, including felines, birds, reptiles, and even some abominable creatures which would fetch a high price. But your favorite was your own pet snake, Ezra. 

Even now, as you closed up shop for the day, he hung around your shoulders lazily, warming himself with your body heat. His black scales, coated with an iridescent layer, shimmered in the sliver of light shining through the layer of clouds. You didn’t mind it though, even though he was heavy, as you shared a special connection. Your dad called you crazy, but you felt you could communicate with the creature. You knew little of the Force, but you knew your attachment to Ezra was something more than a friendly pet.

Carrying a cage full of strange, emerald-colored birds, you finally made it to Dax’s ship. He was waiting for you on the ramp, one hand tousling his sandy hair and the other in the pocket of his weathered, grease-stained jumpsuit. He smiled his signature cheesy grin when he saw you, bounding forward to take the heavy cage out of your hands. 

“Hey, how’d it go - whoa, I can’t believe how many sold!” He exclaimed, marvelling at the bird cage.

“I know,” you replied with a snicker, “they were so overpriced!” Dax joined you in laughter, although it was mean spirited. But, you couldn’t feel too bad for the idiots who bought those silly birds for their gardens. They would soon grow to be bigger than a speeder, and had a penchant for eating children. You pulled the wad of cash out of your back pocket, leafing through it quickly. 

“Here’s your half.” You plopped the notes right in your partner’s hand, and his goofy grin grew wider.

“Wanna go get dinner?”

“Sure, whatcha have in mind?” You eyed the pub across the street, noticing the smell of roasted meat wafting from it. Your stomach growled, and you flushed.

“Guess we better go somewhere close, before that monster chews his way out of your stomach!” Dax cackled, clapping your shoulder rather obnoxiously. You waved him off, shoving your half of the money back in your pocket. 

The pub was dark, but cheery, and a band was playing a pleasant tune in he background. You and your buddy ordered your food, then sat down with some beers. You certainly made an odd pair; Dax looked like a scruffy smuggler and you looked like a creep. It was sort of fitting with the illegal merchandise you peddled, but you found it fun to wear layers of black and forest green, along with a cloak to conceal your eyes. They were a very unusual color, and some would say you appeared serpentine yourself. Speaking of serpents, you felt Ezra tense around your torso. You instinctively glanced around, hoping not to call attention to yourself. You could feel the snake’s anxiety, and you had a feeling disaster could strike at any moment. 

“Hey, Dax, do you think we can take our food to go? I have a bad feeling about this place,” you whispered. The man looked like a puppy who’d just had his treat pulled from beneath his nose.  
“Aw, but we just got here,” he whined, nevertheless repackaging his food. You followed suit, carrying your meal in one hand and your bottle in the other. The heat from the food was warming your hand, much to your delight. Just as you were exiting, you saw a stormtrooper pass by you, into the bar. You and Dax exchanged a look, and silently agreed to get the hell out of there. You patted the blasters hidden under your robes, checking they were there. Good.

Thankfully you weren’t too far away from the cargo ship, and it wasn’t hard to find. But, you halted when you noticed a stormtrooper pacing in front of it. Your partner placed a hand on your shoulder, signifying that he would handle the situation. You decided to sneak around the other side of the ship, entering it in case you needed to leave in a hurry. Determined to have dinner before anything bad happened, you frantically shoved the ham and potatoes into your mouth like there was no tomorrow. For all you knew, there might not be one.

“Where are you heading?” The trooper demanded.

“Jakku, sir.” Dax gave his best charming grin, failing to woo the stormtrooper.

“Can I see your export papers?” he fumbled around in his coat, searching for the papers. He turned away for a moment.

“Ah, here they are-” and before the stormtrooper could react, the pilot had pulled out his blaster and shot a hole right the soldier's head. You heard the shot from inside the ship, and immediately started the engines. “Hurry, Dax,” you thought worriedly. You stroked Ezra, his slow breathing calming you.

“Hey, we gotta get outta here, I heard troops coming after that shot,” the man said hurriedly, jumping into the cockpit. Immediately you helped him prepare for liftoff, and you saw tie-fighters taking off nearby, quickly falling in chase. You really wished you hadn’t eaten all that ham right now.

“Fuck, do you think we’ll be able to shake ‘em?” You cried frantically, gripping the controls harder than you probably should.

“Of course!” Dax shouted. “I need you to take the rear!” You nodded, grabbing the big sniper blaster from its holster on the wall. You weren't very high in the atmosphere, so he opened the ramp, and you lay on your belly with the scope to your eye. You saw three craft following you, so you set your sights on the first one's wing. You counted down slowly, finally lining up the aim and firing. One down, three to go. The next was trickier, as it kept dodging your fire. After a few missed shots it dodged, accidentally smashing into the other tie-fighter, resulting in them both hurtling toward the ground. Satisfied, you mashed the button to close the ramp. 

"Hey, how far out are we?" You shouted, replacing the gun on the wall. 

"Out of the atmosphere in a few seconds." You plopped down in your seat, sighing. 

"That's never happened before." Dax shook his head, concern evident on his usually happy-go-lucky face. "I don't know -" suddenly, the entire ship was jolted. "What's happening!" You exclaimed, not seeing any ships out the windshield. You glance at the radar, seeing an enormous shape. You gulped.

Fuck.

You were caught in the tractor beam of the Finalizer.


End file.
